


A Rose by Any Other Name

by DogsAreTheBest312



Series: AUgust 2020 One-Shots [27]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Language of Flowers, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26152510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DogsAreTheBest312/pseuds/DogsAreTheBest312
Summary: When his sister got a new job, James Noble decided to get her flowers. The florist is rather knowledgeable about flower language.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Series: AUgust 2020 One-Shots [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859650
Comments: 8
Kudos: 52
Collections: AUgust 2020





	A Rose by Any Other Name

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Say it With Flowers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6021223) by [Chocolatequeen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocolatequeen/pseuds/Chocolatequeen). 



> Welcome to Day 27! I really like this one. It’s super cute. While I don’t know much about flower language, I find it fascinating. The meanings of the various flowers come from Google, while the ones for roses comes from [here.](https://www.fiftyflowers.com/blog/rose-color-meanings/)
> 
> Once again, I’m writing this around midnight. Tbh, all my best ideas come to me around this time.

The bell over the door jingled as James entered the shop. The shop was bigger than it looked from the outside, yet still was warm and homelike. The air was filled with the scent of different flowers. He immediately could pick out roses, gardenias, and lavender. A cheerful voice came from the back of the shop.

“I’ll be right with you in a moment!”

“Take your time!” James called back. He turned to browse the various displays and knickknacks around the shop. He was just noticing the abundance of Wolf things when he heard footsteps from where the voice had come from.

James turned and saw a young blonde woman in her mid-twenties walking towards him. She was wearing jeans and a pink polo shirt under a black apron that had what appeared to be pollen on it. She smiled brightly at James as she approached him.

“Hello, welcome to A Rose by Any Other Name! I’m the owner, Rose Tyler. What can I do for you today?”

“I’m looking for some flowers. Well, obviously, I’m in a flower shop. But I need flowers for my sister. She just got a new job as a personal assistant, and I’d like to get her something to brighten up her new desk.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “Also, she’s pretty into the meaning of different flowers and whatnot, but I have no clue about any of that. If you do, would you mind using something that means congratulations? I’d really appreciate it.”

Rose nodded and went behind the counter. The glass cases along the back wall held dozens of roses in various colors. She pulled out a pad of paper and started jotting down notes as she talked.

“Actually, I also love the different meanings of flowers.” She laughed lightly. “It started with roses and how different colors mean different things. Now, normally I start with roses and build the bouquet around them.” She glanced up and James nodded his agreement. “Now, how big do you want this arrangement?”

“Make it a dozen roses. This new company is a huge step up from the last one she worked at. And she’s PA to one of the executives, so I want it to look especially nice.” Rose nodded as she wrote this down.

“Ok, orange roses symbolize enthusiasm and admiration. It’s what I usually use for congratulatory bouquets. You said this was a new job?” James nodded again, clinging to every word. “Daffodils symbolize rebirth or new beginnings. They also mean good luck, and they look great with orange roses. I’ll also put in some blue chrysanthemums for love, loyalty, and friendship and to add color.” As she talked, Rose pulled out the different flowers she as talking about and laid them on the counter. James picked up the three flowers and admired how they looked together.

“This looks amazing. You really have an eye for this. I have a feeling my sister is going to love this. Her first day is this upcoming Monday. Are you able to deliver?”

“Of course. That’s not a problem.”

After giving Rose the address to Huron Security Firm, James paid and left. On Monday night, he got a phone call from Donna.

“James, those flowers are gorgeous. Where is that flower shop? I’ve never heard of it before. And I know you don’t know flower meanings, so I assume that was the florist.”

“Oh, she’s brilliant Donna. Rose, that’s the florist, knew exactly what to do.” James realized his mistake as soon as he finished speaking. His sister was constantly trying to encourage him to get a girlfriend, and he just gave her bait.

“Oh, she’s brilliant, is she?” He could hear the smirk in his sister’s voice. “You know, James, mum’s birthday is coming up. You know how she hates getting things she doesn’t need as presents. Maybe we should get her flowers instead.”

* * *

James ended up in Rose’s flower shop on a regular basis. Pink roses for his mum’s birthday. A mixture of white and yellow when his cousin Amy had her baby. Three bouquets of pink for Mother’s Day. Every few weeks, it seemed like James had someone he needed to buy flowers for. Or at least that’s what he said to Donna and Gramps when they started their teasing.

Now he easily could’ve gotten flowers from the grocers. His wallet would benefit from it. But these flowers were so much nicer and lasted longer. And, James was willing to admit to himself, he liked talking with Rose Tyler.

The more James came to her shop, the more he and Rose got to know one another. She was smart, funny, and kind. They started having long conversations even after he’d paid for his orders. Occasionally, he’d stop in just to say hello if he saw they weren’t busy. James was there so often the rest of the staff knew him by name.

As he watched Rose put together a wedding bouquet of red and white roses, James realized something: he’d accidentally fallen in love with Rose Tyler. Her laugh, her smile. The way she put so much care and effort into every order. And he knew the perfect way to tell her.

* * *

Rose hummed to herself as she put together the orders for the day. Although Mickey and the others were fully capable of it, Rose liked to put together the arrangements herself whenever she could. She simply felt it was her responsibility as the store owner. She paused when she saw the name for the order. James always came in when he knew she was working. She’d long ago given him her number so he could text and ask. What had he ordered that he didn’t want her to see? She looked at the words in Bill’s untidy but readable writing.

_Lavender roses for enchantment and mystery. White chrysanthemums for loyalty and love. Yellow irises for passion. Deutzia for new beginnings._

Rose’s heart sank. James seemed to be planning to give these flowers to a woman who wasn’t a family member or friend. Someone he was apparently in love with. She’d been hoping since he came around so much that maybe… but no. It just wasn’t meant to be. Despite her heavy heart (and jealousy, she was willing to admit), she put together the bouquet with as much care as any other. Then she looked at the delivery instructions, dreading to know the name of the woman who’d stolen James’s heart. While the arrangement instructions were in Bill’s handwriting, the delivery instructions were in James’s. Rose froze as they registered in her brain.

_Deliver to: Rose Tyler, A Rose By Any Other Name Flower Shop. 910 Arcadia Way, London, England. Please join me for a nice dinner this evening at 7pm. I’ll pick you up. James._

“That daft man.” Rose whispered to herself, hardly believing what was happening. Checking the time, she saw it was before he started work and called him. He picked up on the second ring.

“Well hello there, Rose Tyler. To what do I owe this early morning call?” Rose could hear the teasing in James’s voice. He knew exactly why she’d called. But she’d play along.

“A certain someone ordered a rather special bouquet to be delivered today. One that required an answer. And that answer is yes.”

“Really? Excellent! I’ll pick you up around 6:30 if that works for you.” Rose smiled even though she knew he couldn’t see it.

“It’s a date. And James?”

“Yes?”

“I love you too.” Ending the call, Rose turned around and saw Mickey, Bill, and Clara watching her. “Oi, you three. Back to work!” The effect, however, was completely ruined by the grin on her face.


End file.
